Runaways Don't Make Good Steady Girlfriends
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: A/U B/A and others. Buffy leaves home to stay w/ her mom's old friend, where she meets her knight in shining armor.But can he protect her from her past? also has alot of drama
1. Drinking Results in Runaways

Warning: Don't read if you can't stand Hank Summers being bad. He's the bad guy. Also, this will deal w/ drinking, domestic abuse, and might possibly deal with rape and molestation.

Rating:PG-13 or even R

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, with Cordy/Xander, Oz/Willow, Spike/Drusilla, Angel/Darla, and Jenny/Giles 

A/N: This is an A/U just FYI.

     The sound of running feet can just barely be heard above the pitter-patter of rain of the roof. A flash of lighting shows a young teenage girl running down a hallway of a mansion, gasping. He blonde hair swings to and fro; her blue-green eyes hold a look of terror. 

     She trips on a shoe and falls, the breath knocked out of her. 

     A hand lands on her shoulder. She lets out a gasp of fear.

     "Shhh, Buffy. He passed out. It's ok." A female voice. A motherly voice. 

     Buffy sits up. Joyce is kneeling beside her. Joyce sees that she's trembling and takes her into her arms.

     "Mom, I can't take it anymore! I'm going to the police!"

     Joyce shakes her head furiously. "No! He practically owns the police! He owns practically everything in this God-damned city." She spits it out, staring at Buffy. "Buffy, pack your bags. You're leaving L.A."

     "What? No! I have no place to go! And I…I won't leave you alone to his beatings!

     But Joyce's face leaves no for argument. "I have a friend who lives a few miles south of here, in a town called Sunnydale. Jenny Calendar. We went to high school together. I've talked to her a few times and she would love to have you down there. 

     "As for Hank, he beats you more if you run. 'Cause he enjoys the thrill of the chase. So don't worry 'bout me. Now go pack-and be sure to hide it. Next time he goes drinking, you hop a bus to Sunnydale."

     The 16 year-old's eyes teared up as she followed her mom's orders.

~*~*~*~*~*~

     "And the kitchen best be cleaned by the time I get home!" Hank Summers shouts as her strides out the house. A minute later an engine starts up and then fades.

     Joyce looks at Buffy. "It's time." Buffy nods. She runs off to get her backpack. In no time at all she returns. She starts to head out, but stops and spins back to her mom. She hugs her tightly. "Mom, mom I love you!" Joyce returns the hug.

     " I love you too sweetheart. Now get going and don't look back. Buffy nods and runs out the door.

     Joyce sighs through her tears. "Good luck."

R&R please, even if u hated or liked or whatever.


	2. Sunnydale Funnydale

      Okay, Buffy left on a Thursday. This is the following Friday.

     Buffy leaned dully against the bus window, staring at the scenery flashing by. _Tree…fence…tree…car…_

     Then she noticed that the trees were thinning out. A few minutes later, the driver drawled out "Sunnydale in 5 minutes." _5 minutes. 5 minutes till I start a new life, and Buffy Anne Summers will be all alone._ She sighed deeply before stretching. No need to stumble on her way out.

     The 5 minutes passed quickly. Buffy picked up her one backpack off the sticky bus floor and got out. The bus took off in puff of gas and smoke. Buffy stared after it without really seeing it. Then she looked down at the slip of paper in her hand, which contained Jenny Calendar's address. She sighed and shifted her backpack as she began walking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Her feet hurt. Her shoes had been old to start with, and now they were just completely worn out. Ole Hank had never been one too spend money on things for his wife and daughter. Buffy looked at the address on the mailbox beside her. Just a few more houses, and she would be at Jenny's. She plodded on.

     It was 9:00 in the morning when she arrived at 407 Jamiston Avenue. She had to squint to see the address, and rubbed her eyes. Her backpack was digging into her shoulders and her shirt was sticking to her back. Her makeup was fading where she had put it on to cover up her bruises. Though it was uncomfortable, she wasn't getting beaten. _Probably unlike Mom. _She stifled a sob. To keep any other bad thoughts out of her mind, she marched up the driveway, turned onto the sidewalk, and rang the doorbell. 

     A thin woman with short, sleek black hair answered it. She was wearing blue jeans, a ruffled green shirt, and tennis shoes. Her dark eyes were bright as she addressed Buffy. "Yes?"

     Buffy liked her at once, but knew not to trust her right of the bat. " Hello. I'm Buffy Summers."

     The woman smiled. "Summers? Are you Joyce's daughter?" Buffy nodded. "Please do come in." She stood aside and gave Buffy access to the house.

     Buffy liked the house immediately as well. It was warm and cozy, unlike her old-no- _Hank's_ house, which was pristine and fashionable, with too much white and antiquities. 

     The woman smiled at her. "I'm Jenny Calendar. What brings you here?"

     Buffy thought fast. "Um, Mom wanted me to have better education."

     Jenny looked at her. For a moment Buffy didn't think that she would believe her, but then Jenny nodded. "Oh. Well, Sunnydale High is much better than all those L.A. schools, 'specially because I teach there." Buffy let out a small laugh. Jenny started for the phone. " We should call your parents, let them know you arrived safely."

     "No!" Buffy practically dove in front of her. Jenny looked at her, surprised. " I mean, they aren't home."

     "Oh. That makes sense. I can call them later."

     "Uh, that won't work. Dad went on a business trip and Mom went with him." Jenny stared at her for a long moment, then nodded slowly. 

     "Ok. Then let's go show you your room. I have an extra room, that's your's. Tomorrow we'll get you some clothes and school supplies. It starts back up on Monday." She started upstairs, Buffy following. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

So? Like it? Hate it? 

**~*~Attention~*~**

I need help to decide Angel's personality. Should he be the cocky, bad-assed Angelus we all know and love/hate? Or should he be the sensitive Angel we all know and love/hate? I love them both! HELP!


End file.
